


A Pup's Punishment

by aaxbbxx



Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: I dont know what to tag, I hate tagging, M/M, Sex, Vibrators, baby boy/daddy dynamic, basically sanhyuk/socky smut, blindfold, but also yes, but it's not much, practice room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Sanha nodded curtly and he lowered his hand. “I’m disappointed in you.” Minhyuk opened his mouth to apologize. “There’s no excuse. We had this conversation last time and I told you that one more would lead to punishment. I only ask one thing, pup.”
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600558
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	A Pup's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this oneshot collection will have more mature content 🙈 if you are uncomfortable, please don’t read (I have currently decided to be more...detailed than I have in the first collection) 
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> As always, do remember I write FICTION.

Rocky frowned as he stared at his reflection. He was covered in sweat and his shirt was sticking to his body of how wet it was, but he didn’t pay that to mind. He was more focused on the new choreography he was working on for their three year end award shows. He had started at noon and it was, he glanced at the clock’s reflection, three in the morning. A nagging voice warned him of the consequences but he ignored that too. The rapper went and restarted the music again, trying to come up with new moves to connect just this one transition he needed. When the beat dropped, his own mind did too and he groaned in frustration, stalking across the room to restart the whole thing again. He stood in the middle and closed his eyes and envisioned the movements, the art of his hands and his footwork. 

“Puppy.” The dangerous warning tone made him snap his eyes open in shock. His gaze went to the mirror’s reflection and his blank faced Daddy stared back at him, though his eyes spoke of clear disappointment and a little bit of anger; it made Rocky whine in guilt. 

The first time Rocky found out that Sanha had similar  _ feelings  _ on the rapper having a baby boy side, he was surprised when Sanha admitted that he also had his more strict and caring Daddy side. They were both a blushing mess, and the first few times they have tried getting into the dynamic ended with frustration. They just couldn’t get comfortable. It was one thing for it to be  _ just _ a fantasy, then Rocky would know it would just be all role play. But this wasn’t it. In his mind, he still constantly sees Sanha as the youngest and cute dork, but now seeing him a new light, it made it awkward. But they moved past it, a quick ‘lose a sense’ play they did to get  _ both _ of them into their roles; Rocky would never be able to look at a blindfold the same way again. 

For the most part, their dynamic started off with Sanha taking care of Rocky and making sure when he’s in the mindset, he had his Daddy there with him. But slowly, it moved to something more intimate, like their sex life. Rocky had never known, giving his control and self was what he just needed until he had Sanha as his Daddy. They also started on small rules, just a few that Sanha had made to make sure Rocky was taking care of himself; mind and body. So he knew he was in big trouble seeing a stoic Sanha since he knew he just broke one of the rules.

Sanha sighed irritably and went further in the room, reaching the stereo system and turning the music off, basking them in silence; Rocky’s breathing the only thing heard in the room. “What did I say about late nights by yourself?”

Rocky winced, the voice in his head saying ‘I told you so’, and he lowered his gaze to the floor but he kept silent. The sound of Sanha’s footsteps got closer, until the younger’s shoes came into his line of sight. A finger tipped his chin and he met his eyes. 

“I  _ asked  _ you a question, I expect an answer.” 

Rocky gulped before he opened his mouth. “I shouldn’t be staying up late by myself in the studio.”

“And?”

Rocky closed his eyes tightly before opening them up again in guilt. “And that I should message you if I ever practice alone so you wouldn’t worry.”

Sanha nodded curtly and he lowered his hand. “I’m disappointed in you.” Minhyuk opened his mouth to apologize. “There’s no excuse. We had this conversation last time and I told you that one more would lead to punishment. I only ask one thing, pup.”

If Rocky had wolf ears, it would be flat on his head with his tail hanging low. He knew when the clock struck twelve, he should have texted his Daddy. But he ignored that and instead concentrated on what he wanted to do. It was one simple thing he needed to do and he didn’t do it. Now his Daddy was mad. “I’m sorry Daddy. I will take whatever punishment you deem necessary.” Rocky felt Sanha lean in and place a gentle kiss by his ear. 

“Good. Now...” His Daddy pulled back and stood straight and Rocky felt himself shiver at the sultry tone.

“Strip.”

***

“I’m s-sweaty…” Rocky stuttered and Sanha pouted, though very different from the cute ones he offers, this one was full of mocking and his eyes glinted. 

“It’s okay. You’ll be sweating more after I’m done with you.”

Rocky looked at the door. “But–“

“Are you defying me?” Sanha raised his brows. Rocky remained silent for a while, fingers fidgeting at the hem of his shirt. The younger’s eyes softened. “Pup, you can safeword if you aren’t comfortable with anything. Okay?”

Rocky nodded, biting his lip before taking a shuddering breath. His fingers moved and he took off his shirt slowly. Leaving him in his black jeans, standing still. Sanha smiled, before turning serious once again. He walked until he was leaning against the mirror, then gestured for the pants. “ _ Everything _ .”

The rapper shivered before slowly letting his hands fall to the button of his jeans, unbuttoning before unzipping. The sound of the zipper almost echoing, or maybe it was just Rocky. He hesitated at the band of his boxers, looking up at Sanha’s raised brow, before removing them as well. He shivered, the cool air touching his sweaty skin. 

“Perfect.” Sanha smiled, proud. The older couldn’t help but preen, though he knew he would still be punished for tonight. “I have something for you.” A blindfold. Rocky gulped.

Sanha approached him and tightly wrapped the cloth over his eyes, making him lose one sense that would make everything extra sensitive. He knew that was the younger’s goal. 

Rocky shivered as fingers trailed down his face, hovering over his mouth and pressing in. Automatically, he sucked on the finger before it moved on and trailed down his neck. The journey continued on, leaving trails of fire burning into Rocky’s skin, the dips and grooves of his abs, and down to his hardening self. Fingers enclosed around him and he gasped. The hand tightened and moved up and down, already making him feel close to the edge.

“Since this is punishment, you won’t be allowed to cum until I say so.”

Rocky whined as Sanha’s fingers gave him another squeeze before retracting his hand. His hips moved to chase after but was held down by a hand on his shoulder. Then he felt an object encircling his cock before it was pushed down to the base. He shuddered at the realization.

“I gave you a little something to hold you off.” He jolted as the other’s voice came right at his ear and the fact that Sanha’s bare body pressed against his back. The younger probably had taken off his shirt while he was  _ torturing _ him with his touches. He melted against him and couldn’t help but let out a moan.  _ “D-daddy!” _

The other’s chuckle sent more shivers down his spine as he placed a kiss by Rocky’s soft spot near his ear, trailing his kisses down to his back till the curve of his spine. He tensed as he anticipated what was next. The ache in his cock and the way he couldn’t see what was happening made it all the more pleasurable. 

“Ready?” The small whisper was against his skin but he knew it was only to warn him, before he heard a soft clack of something opening then something cold trailing down his crack. He whimpered at the sensation, before he wanted to keel over at the finger pressing against his entrance. He felt the puff of air indicating that Sanha was probably finding this amusing. But before he could voice out anything, he gasped as soon enough, a finger entered him before hitting that one spot in the next second.

“S-Sanha!” He probably yelled it, but he couldn’t care less about anyone that could be hearing them. His knees were shaking and he already wanted to come but the ring prevented him from doing so. “P-Please...let..”

He felt the younger stand behind him, his body flushed against Rocky’s back, fingers still working in him. He felt one hand going around him and holding him tight against the other. “Already?”

“P-Please….” 

The hand holding him trailed up and tweaked his nipples, making him arch his back. The other pressed more into him, the evidence of what they were doing, hard against him. “We’re not done yet. We’ve only started.”

***

“Please let me...I won’t...do it again!” Rocky was crying, his blindfold wet with tears. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. But he knew that Sanha had punished him for a long while. He was now laying on his back resting against Sanha’s half naked person, his legs splayed wide. If he could see, he knew his cock would be straining against the ring that put on him preventing him from cumming. The other hasn’t take off anything else except his shirt but his own hardened member was pressed against Rocky’s spine, with hands working to keep Rocky on edge, over and over again. 

The punishment had only progressed from fingers to a vibrator. The constant vibration dead on his prostate and made him so dizzy with desire and pleasure. He wasn’t sure anymore if he wanted to push against it or have it taken off.

The blindfold was suddenly taken off and he blinked at the sudden change. He saw they were positioned against the mirror, facing the entrance of the room. If anyone were to see them right then… 

His thoughts were cut off as he bucked at the speed going high. “Ngh..!”

“Did my pup learn his lesson?” The whisper was against his ear, Sanha nibbling at his ear. 

“YES! Please!” He whimpered, his body shaking at the overstimulation.

“Hmm.. I think so too…” Hands travelled down his body, tugging at his member making him arch his back before the ring was pulled off. “ _ Come.” _

As soon as the word left his mouth, Rocky’s body complied. His eyes rolled at the back of his head, body almost convulsing at the amount of pleasure and relief all rolled into one. The vibrator still going until he felt it slip out of him, before he slumped, limp and losing consciousness.

* * *

Rocky blinked his eyes open, waking up disoriented. He heard some humming and a hand caressing his head. He looked down to see himself clothed and Sanha’s hoodie on him. He was laid down on someone’s lap. But they were still in the practice studio.

“What…”

He looked up just as Sanha’s face came to view, smiling at him. “Welcome back.”

“Did..I…” he blushed, turning and burying his face against Sanha’s stomach.

“Pass out? Yep.” Sanha said, hand still going through the other’s hair. Rocky groaned, he still gets embarrassed every time it happens, but he couldn't help but feel light and sated all the same.

Then he jolted up and faced his boyfriend. “Wait, but you didn’t…” He gestured to the other’s lap. Sanha waved him off and he could see the other turned a bit red.

“Uh, I did too.” The vocalist smirked, but somehow still managed to look shy. “Come here.”

Rocky went and sat on his lap, before leaning in and wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Promise you won’t let me worry about this again.” Sanha whispers as he too wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

“Promise.” He sealed it with a deep kiss. Though he knew he might just break it to get the same treatment. With tongues entangling, Rocky leaned over for more before Sanha pulled away making him whine.

“If we continue, we’ll go back to earlier…” Sanha chuckled. Rocky didn’t mind. “But we have to go home. I’ve stalled enough for the hyungs. It’s a good thing the M-hyung and Jinwoo-hyung are at M-hyung’s parents house, visiting. While the soap couple are just at home enjoying their indoor date. But they are expecting us.”

“Fine.” Rocky pouted, about to get up before he was held back. He looked in question before Sanha placed another chaste peck against his lips.

“I love you.”

Rocky smiled. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to not make it as explicit, because I want to ease all of you in to me writing full on detailed smut. So I didn't make is as long too. But please tell me what you think! 
> 
> My 2nd collection started off with a bang huh? Whoops!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! See you next fic!


End file.
